Forces of Physics
by XxDamned ForeverXx
Summary: Alfred the quaterback has some homework to do, and the brit transfer student Arthur has to help him... what is this homework? UsUk dubcon in HS


"Oh come on Artie, don't make me do this." Alfred whined miserably.

The British boy looked up at him from their Physics homework with a disapproving scowl. Alfred was sprawled out on top of his bed as if he were a damsel in distress, his head directly over Arthur's because the Brit was sitting up against the frame _actually doing_ their assignment. "Shut up, you invited me over to help you do this. You said you didn't understand." Arthur snapped grumpily at him. There were only two problems left on the page and the insufferable git was still complaining! Alfred hadn't even lifted a finger to help out with the problems he was going to copy. He had begged him to come over and help after all!

_A large sturdy body slammed into him from behind, sending his school papers flying out of his hands and across the floor. Luckily it was long after everyone had left the building or else they would all be trampled beyond recognition. Without bothering to see who had bumped into him- the idiot probably already ran off- he knelt down to retrieve his scattered things. Calculus, English composition notes, an essay due for Government class… where was-?_

_A hand holding his missing Physics Homework thrust into his field of vision. "Are you in Physics too?" the deep cheerful voice belonging to the owner of the hand asked._

_Arthur looked up into brilliant blue eyes at the familiar obnoxious voice. He almost fell backwards at how close the Star Quarterback of their high school was. He was so close he could see the outline of his contacts, that close. Alfred's hair was disheveled and he smelled of a good workout: the overpowering stench of sweaty jocks in the locker room. But he looked so friendly in this moment despite his reputation of being somewhat of a bully. The American boy was the leader of the pack, sure, but he always let the German brothers take care of the other less limelight activities of the football team. Some Eagles they were, a perfect persona. Vicious, bloodthirsty, and 'noble'. Scavengers more like. "Yes…"_

_Alfred's smile doubled in size and bashfulness. "whoa, lucky I ran into you! That paper is due tomorrow-" Arthur nodded his head in confusion. "And I don't know how to do any of it. Come over and help me?" he asked with a sparkling hope in his eyes._

_The smaller blonde had to look away from those mesmerizing eyes or he would agree. He quickly grabbed the paper from Alfred and drew to his full height to shuffle his papers into order, effectively cutting off contact. "Much too busy, I have other things to do tonight. Sorry." Arthur replied hastily._

_Alfred looked like a kicked puppy so fast it wasn't even possible to look away again quickly enough. "Please? I'll totally make it up to you somehow. Artie! That is your name, right?" Arthur immediately turned toward the door to leave when his arm was clutched to pull him back up to Alfred. "Come on! I need to keep up my grades to stay on the team. God, Artie, do you even know what would happen if I was put on suspension?" he wailed loudly with those pleading eyes that were so blue, like an endless expanse of virgin sky._

_Arthur sighed in resignation. "You're pathetic, Jones." He said as a final defense._

"_Call me Alfred, does that mean you'll help me?" there he went again. He might as well have a tail and floppy ears; he was so perked up and puppy-like._

_The boy felt defeated. There went his afternoon… "Call me Arthur and I will help you just this once."_

He groaned melodramatically again. "That was just a cover up to get you to come over and play Halo with me." His big hand flung out to conk into Arthur's shaggy head as he was writing down the solution to the problem. Why had he been dragged to Alfred's house so easily?

"Ow!" the thick eyebrows twitched irately. "I doubt you planned all that in the two seconds you had known me if you can't even do this. Now get focused! Do this last problem and we're done." He reprimanded sternly. He was worse than the middle schoolers he tutored! At least they had respect enough to pay attention.

Alfred sighed above him and shifted around to look over the Brit's shoulder at the paper. "Walk me through it." He practically ordered.

Arthur fought the urge to shove it in his ungrateful face and make him do it alone, but he took the higher path and loudly cursed his laziness. It did little seeing as how Alfred just laughed roughly in his ear causing him to get a little uncomfortable. Well, more than a little. The football player was very attractive after a shower, admittedly, and he was very close. "Fine. Imagine you are a skateboard. You have 25 Newtons pushing you down the Y plane, 35 up, negative 5 on the X plane, and 30 right. What are your net forces and which way are you traveling?" he read off the paper in a monotone voice, devoid of any patience. He was using all his control to ignore the man beside his face anyways.

Alfred chuckled. "So I'm a skateboard now?" he joked.

"Yes, now get on the floor and let me ride you." Arthur replied sardonically, rolling his eyes at the boy trying to use creative diversion.

A small squeak left his mouth when he was tackled from behind. His nose hit the dirty carpet a little painfully and he was glad his legs had reflexively kicked out from his body so that they weren't trapped under the weight pinning him to the floor. Arthur's body barely had the time to struggle when Alfred nuzzled the back of his neck and Arthur became keenly aware of the lack of space between their sandwiched bodies. Alfred was pressed flush against his back, both knees spread to encompass Arthur's legs. "I'm not really into cowgirl, Artie." He whispered huskily into his ear.

Arthur shuddered at the hot breath caressing the outer shell of his ear before teeth lightly sunk into it. A shiver racked his body as his heart rate skyrocketed at the situation. "A-Alfred…? Ah!" he gasped when Alfred moved down to nip his pulse point. His entire body- mainly his lowlands- were suddenly in an adrenaline kick that made him feel like he was on fire under his skin. It couldn't be helped that he was writhing under the ministrations already.

"Hmm?" Alfred hummed in response as he reached his hand down to slip under the Brit's shirt and trail up his sensitive spine. Arthur whined at the cold touch on his warm skin.

It took him a moment or two to formulate the question screaming inside the gagged rational side of his mind. "W-what the blo-bloody –ah! - hell are you d-doing?" he finally gasped out despite his shirt being pulled over his head to allow Alfred unrestricted access to the skin of his neck and torso. And hell if the American wasn't making use of it.

The weight was lifted long enough for Arthur to be roughly flipped Vis a Vis with his attacker's bright blue eyes glinted with something almost malicious and calculating. "To do my homework, it's self-assigned. You see," here he paused to run the tips of his fingers down the shell-shocked and aroused Briton's blushing cheek with a sweet gentleness before loosely gripping the base of his pale neck. "I have an interest in transfer students, especially the cute nerds like you. I'm here to see if you're gay or just European." Alfred chuckled darkly, dipping his head down to administer a small bite to Arthur's lower lip tersely before moving in to kiss him more seriously.

Arthur moaned at the incredible intensity of the embrace. Alfred really knew what he was doing here, and that turned him on that much more. That was what had attracted him about the French wanker at his old school. He was so skilled it was a cosmic understatement to call him a whore, but he had taken Arthur's virginity with all the romance and flattering foreplay a girl could ever dream of and make an orgasm rush at a simple whim of his. That damn talented frog, Arthur cursed him. Those thoughts would have to be stored for later, though.

He found himself tugging off Alfred's wife beater that was still damp from his shower. Washboard abs and strong wide shoulders graced his green eyes briefly before his mouth was being ravished again. He lets his hands roam over the sun-kissed body suspended above him before slowly making his way down to the waistband of Alfred's jeans. No sooner had he brushed the fabric with his fingers than they were sharply swatted away. "Ah, you wanted me to finish that problem, didn't ya?" Alfred recalled, sitting up to straddle the flustered and desperate Brit. Arthur had an expression halfway between a confused scowl and disappointed pout. Alfred teasingly rolled his hips against the other boy's erection as he shifted to grab the homework sheet. "Let's see… -25 and 35 Y… I'll be moving ten up there." He accentuated his words with a slow grind into the British student below him. "And -5 and 30 on the X… 25 rights…" He discarded the paper with a flip of his hand that caused him to shift again before leaning down to bring his face directly above Arthur's dazed one. "I'll be moving at about a 40 degree angle, right?" Alfred asked in a pleased purr.

Arthur shook his head even though he was too hot and bothered to know if it was right or not. Luckily, Alfred was merciful. The exchange student quickly found himself wrapping his bare legs around Alfred's waist as the American lathered himself with an enigmatic bottle of lube that had manifested out of nowhere. Arthur impatiently drew the man into him using his legs as leverage. The length was what he was used to but the girth was just enough to fill him comfortably full and sting just enough to feel good. His thrusts were the perfect balance of depth and ferocity. Their tongues remained dancing between pants until it was over and both of them had released between them.

"You saw where the shower was." Alfred indirectly permissioned when they were done, distractedly pulling his pants back on.

Arthur walked out of the room without his clothes thinking he hadn't seen anyone else home and came face to face with Alfred's double. No, this one had longer tame hair and more French features. "Uh, hello..." Arthur greeted covering himself up and blushing.

The twin looked unsurprised. "Is he ready to give over the lube? If you guys are done." He asked calmly.

"Nonsense, I came over to help him with Physics homework." Arthur rebutted embarrassed at the situation.

A thin eyebrow was raised in disbelief. "Alfie doesn't even have Physics, he's a Sophomore." He replied.

_Dmitri: a quick un-beta'd oneshot based off of my buddy's awkward comment during Physics class. Oh, and if you want to dispute my classes I put Arty in, I just put what's normal for my school… I guess it's not normal for other Juniors… just pretend he's in AP stuff if it turns out like that, ok?_


End file.
